A connector that can be attached to an end part of a flat cable is disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below. The connector described in Patent Document 1 is mounted on a circuit board and electrically connects a flat cable and a circuit board. A plurality of terminals are held, and a space for inserting an end part of the flat cable is provided in a housing (connector body 10 in Patent Document 1) that configures the connector described in Patent Document 1. By inserting a slider (a pressing member in Patent Document 1) on the flat cable inserted inside the space, the end part of the flat cable is pushed against contact points of the terminals, and thus the flat cable and the terminals are electrically connected. Furthermore, two locking convex portions (locking parts 15 in Patent Document 1) protruding along a height direction of the connector are formed inside the space provided inside the connector. The two locking convex portions are positioned to the left and to the right of the plurality of terminals, and each catches in a notch formed in a width direction of the flat cable. Here, a biasing member biases the end part of the flat cable in the directions of the locking convex portions, which thus prevents the flat cable from being pulled out.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-252975